


Oddballs

by cuntlung (daddygod)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i fixed the formaT oops :), i gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/cuntlung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nap, a dance, a walk to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddballs

**Author's Note:**

> i gay bro

        A sleepy heat filled the Light Music Club's room, lulling its only occupant into a deeper doze. Rei's steady breaths were the only sound to be heard that day, contrary to the sounds of various instruments that usually leaked from beyond the closed door. He hadn't bothered to get into his coffin choosing instead to collapse onto it in a tired heap. The seconds ticked by in silence, disturbed only by soft breaths and- the sound of the door cracking open?

       A confident hand pushed the door in a slow arc, careful to make as little sound as possible despite the obvious grandeur of the gesture itself. Silvery hair whisked into view along with a curious face; Wataru Hibiki stepped into the room cautiously so as not to wake who he expected to find in the empty room. "I found him! Sleeping away as usual," Wataru's stage whisper mixed strangely with a normal volume chuckle, earning a shush from one of the boys creeping in behind him.

        "Keep your voice down or you might wake him," Shu admonished quietly, moving closer to where his friend was resting, "The old fool didn't even pick up a pillow." His quiet tsks were almost drowned out by Kanata's barely restrained laughter at Wataru's dramatic sigh and head shake. The leader of Valkyrie casually removed the blazer draped over the long haired boy's shoulders and gently, if not motherly, slid it under Rei's head. Kanata removed his own slightly damp blazer and spread it over their vampiric friend, smiling softly.  
       

        They sat together on the coffin, talking softly about various things as the light in the room grew brighter and students could be heard moving about the halls. It was a while before Rei stirred, finally waking from his nap and returning to the land of the living. "Ahhh, good morning Rei!" Kanata sang out happily, causing the other two to turn expectantly towards the face currently hidden from the light behind an arm.

        "Is that you my dearest little Ristu? Oh, it's only you Shinkai...how I wish my brother would greet me as sweetly as you do; perhaps you could be my brother today" Rei joked, reaching out to pull Kanata's hands to his face and kiss them gently in that strange manner of his. Kanata giggled and moved his hands to his friend's cheeks, pinching them gently.

        "You're becoming as dramatic as Wataru! Perhaps you've been hanging around alone too much," His cheeky response was met with an outcry from the drama queen himself, as well as Shu's loud laughter.

        "Hmmm who knows, maybe Hibiki has been rubbing off on me...but perhaps now we can bring even more joy to the world," Rei spoke with a flourish, lifting himself up and bowing before his grinning friends. Shu rolled his eyes and found himself pulled to the center of the room by the black haired idol. He cried out in feigned outrage, but was gladly swept into the other boy's dancing and theatrics. Wataru and Kanata clapped as their friends spun around the room in some approximation of the waltz. Breathless with laughter they stopped to bow at their gracious audience, and Rei allowed himself to be lead back to his seat as he panted gently.

        Shu tsked for the hundredth time that day, patting his hair down while Wataru did the same for Rei, "You shouldn't exert yourself so after just waking up, you know how you are after your first nap!" His admonishment was spoken harshly, but they all knew he was only worried for their pale friend.

        Rei chuckled, "But how else will these old bones keep up with the rest of the youth here? Ah to be young again..." In Wataru-esque fashion he fell over the laps of his friends dramatically, acting the part of an exhausted old man, "I'm afraid you'll have to carry me if we intend to go to class- actually perhaps you could take me to Ritsu's class! I'm sure seeing him will replenish my energy a hundred, no a thousand times over," His antics caused Shu to sigh and Kanata to scold him about interrupting another class, even if it was for his brother. Standing suddenly, Wataru pulled his blazer back over his shoulders in a heroic pose.

        "Very well! I shall do it! I will carry ALL of you to class!" There was a moment of silence before clamoring over how they wished to be carried or how they most certaintly did not wish to be carried could be heard even out into the hall. A few curious students stood outside the door, jumping back as it was thrown open by none other that the theater club's own Wataru Hibiki carrying his fellow oddballs. They watched in silence as he paraded down the hall with a rather miffed Shu under one arm and the other two clinging to his back and other side respectively. Wataru couldn't help but feel a little proud, the student body should see for themselves how their closeness brought him joy, and the hilarious sight of a third year carrying three other third years would surely bring laughter to some! He nodded in contentment; friendship was truly something great.


End file.
